1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawing apparatus and control method of the drawing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A drawing apparatus is known, for printing a design image on a nail. This kind of drawing apparatus is disclosed, for instance, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-534083. In this Japanese Patent Publication, a nail printer is described, which uses an ink-jet printing technique to draw a design image on a nail of a finger and/or a toe.
In the nail printer, a desired design image is enlarged or reduced in size in accordance with the shape of the nail, whereby the design image is made to fit to the shape of the nail and drawn on the nail.
As one example of the design images to be drawn on the nail, a pattern, a so called “French” with a tilt pattern is shown in FIG. 11A. In general, this design image is drawn on the tip of the nail.
Some examples of this design image (FIG. 11A) which is made fit to the nail of the finger are shown in FIG. 11B, FIG. 11C and FIG. 11D, respectively.
In a conventional method of fitting the design image to the nail, it is required to fit the “French” pattern to the nail while keeping round shapes in the pattern unchanged, and therefore, the aspect ratio of the design image cannot be changed.
For instance, if the design image is fit to the nail such that the central position of the design image in the transversal direction is made to meet the central position of the nail in the transversal direction and further the top side of the design image is made to meet the tip of the nail in the longitudinal direction, as shown in FIG. 11B, the desired design image will be drawn on the nail.
However, in the case of a wide nail as shown in FIG. 11C, when the design image is fitted to the wide nail in the above manner, a ratio of a portion where the design image is drawn to a nail region will relatively be large, and the design image drawn on the nail will be put out of balance when compared with the original design image, resulting in failure in fitting of the design image. Meanwhile, when the design image is fit to the nail such that the central position of the design image is made to meet the central position of the nail as shown in FIG. 11D, the ratio of the portion where the design image is drawn to the nail region will relatively be small. In this case, the design image drawn on the nail will be put out of balance when compared with the original design image, resulting in failure in fitting of the design image.
As described above, when a design image is automatically fitted to a nail in accordance with the conventional fitting method, sometimes, the design image cannot be fitted to the nail in good balance, depending on the shape of the nail and the design image.
When the design image cannot be fitted to the nail in good balance, a user is required to adjust the fitting of design image manually, which applies a burden on the user. The advent of an drawing apparatus is expected, which can automatically fit a design image to nails of a wide variety of shapes in good balance.